It is heretofore known to provide a transparent surface portion on the top of a desk or other work station for use with a cathode ray tube or monitor. The cathode ray tube is positioned under the desk top for viewability through the transparent surface so that the top of the work station is not obstructed by the cathode ray tube. Such devices also may include adjustable assemblies for supporting the monitor underneath the desk to enable the user to tilt and raise or lower the monitor to enhance the user's comfort. Examples of prior art work stations and work station assemblies with monitor supports are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,266 to Schairbaum, No. 4,755,009 to Price et al., No. 5,125,727 to Lechman et al., No. 5,290,099 to Lechman, and No. 5,205,631 to Wegman et al.
A shortcoming of such prior art devices is that virtually all are designed for use with computers that utilize cathode ray tube monitors. In light of the increasing popularity of and practicality of so-called flat monitors (also known as flat panel displays), however, a work station is needed that is designed especially for use with flat computer monitors. Desirably, such a work station would desirably accommodate differing desired or needed spatial dimensions and orientations of a flat monitor that is supported by the work station.
The present invention overcomes this shortcoming and achieves a work station for flat monitors with such desired features.